Henri Fabergé's Art Court
Henri Fabergé's Art Court was an eight-episode theatrical series presented at the 2013 Summerworks Festival. Billed as "a variety show set in a dark dystopian society," it concerns a court of law set in a future where Art is the basis for society for some unexplained reason. The series featured Alex Tindal and Kayla Lorette as hosts ("Judgers"), original music performed by the man purporting himself to be Henri Fabergé, and production design and wardrobe by Juliann Wilding. Each episode featured standalone storylines involving additional characters, and performances by special guests. The series was produced by Kayla Lorette and Tessa Cernik, and written by HFAB, Kayla Lorette and Alex Tindal. Synopsis From the Summerworks website: In the future, society as we know it crumbles. Through the missteps of man, we lose what we now know. The old rules give way to a new order. Standing at the dawn of this twisted dystopia, a powerful arm of the shadowy government reigns supreme. This unquestionable superpower will be know as the '''Art Court'. Many people stand before their board, trying to prove the value of their art. To those so lucky to be deemed “relevant”, a reward of great wealth will be supplied. This “grant” will thrust them from the poverty of the every-man, to the elite status of Artist. But what of those who do not please the Art Court? What becomes of those who miss the mark of true art? Execution. The Court believes all would agree that death is a comfort when compared to being an irrelevant and penniless artist, no?'' ''Henri Fabergé’s Art Court is a variety show set in a dark dystopian society. Local comedians Kayla Lorette and Alex Tindal will guide the audience through this dark world, acting as hosts and board members of this absurd council. Audiences can expect a range of performances, including music, visual art, video content, sketch comedy, performance art and anything else that can be picked apart by these cruel Board Members. Mixing traditional variety show elements within a bigger narrative, the Art Court will not only entertain, but it will try and answer a very fundamental question. Is this art?'' Henri Fabergé is the first Applicant in each performance ("session") of Art Court, the conceit being that he is performing a 10,000 song cycle in a desperate attempt to postpone his inevitable death sentence from the unappreciative Judgers. This bastardization of the character of Henri Fabergé was by all accounts a poorly developed caricature. Characters Kayla Lorette as Judger Tusk Alex Tindal as Judger Husk Becky Johnston as Judger Johnston Dan Galea as Dumb Daniel Rob Baker as The Roaming Jury Foreman Roger Bainbridge as Lil' Dennis and Miguel Rivas as Pud, Art Marauders Aurora Browne and Brandon Hackett as Enforcers Kris Siddiqi and Matt Folliot as Curators Tess Degenstein as Retina Hanna-Barberavich Special Guests Music ''' Petra Glynt Laura Barrett Omhouse Dr. Ew Holiday Rambler Nick Rose TCQ Rich Aucoin Castle If '''Comedy/Performance Sara Hennessey Jon McCurley Bridget Moeser Chris Robinson Inessa Frantowski Catherine McCormick Helen Monroe Kevin Rees Graham Isador Alvis Parsley